Der Zeitumkehrer
by Aeril
Summary: [WarnungSPOILER!HPOdP]Harry benutzt in seinem 7. Jahr versehendlich einen Zeitumkehrer aus Dumbledores Büro und landet bei der Suche nach einem Rückweg in der Jugendseiner Eltern. Jetzt AU!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle bereits bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling.  
  
Kurze Erläuterung: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr(was im 6. passiert ist, erkläre ich Stück für Stück). Einmal ist er in Dumbledores Büro, kann mal wieder seine Finger nicht stillhalten und spielt mit einem Stundenglas von Dumbledores Schreibtisch herum, dummerweise war das ein Zeitumkehrer(das Ding von Hermine im dritten Band)und zwar kein normaler. Harry wird in die Vergangenheit gezogen und stolpert bei seiner Suche nach dem Weg zurück in  
seine Zeit auch über die Jugend seiner Eltern.  
  
Der Zeitumkehrer  
  
Tante Petunias Magie  
  
".Es ist der schönste Sommer seit rund einem Jahrzehnt. Die Freibäder sind überfüllt, die Eisläden kommen mit der Eiszubereitung kaum hinterher, die Solarien melden Insolvenz an und die Jüngeren unter uns haben wohl die größte Freude daran. Tod Simons berichtet."  
  
Während die künstlich freundliche Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers über die Sonnenflut über England berichtete, hatte einer garantiert keinen Spaß an der Sonne. Harry Potter saß missmutig vor dem Fernseher und ließ sich die vorangegangene Nachricht durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatten von einer seltsamen Mordserie berichtet, die durch ganz Großbritannien lief und in London ihren Höhepunkt fand. Harry hatte keine Zweifel an dem Täter. Lord Voldemort, der schwarze Magier, der einst seine Eltern umgebracht hatte und ihn fast jedes seiner Schuljahre in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in irgendeiner Weise bedroht hatte.  
  
"Bist du jetzt fertig?", keifte seine Tante Petunia aus der, dem Wohnzimmer anschließenden Küche aber ihm entging nicht, dass es nicht ganz so giftig klang wie sonst. Überhaupt hatte er diesen Sommer sehr viel weniger Gemeinheiten von den Dursleys geerntet.  
  
Als sie ihn am Ende des letzten Schuljahres nicht am Bahnhof aus dem Zug von Hogwarts, sondern aus St. Mungo, dem Zaubererkrankenhaus, hatten abholen müssen war eine seltsame Veränderung mit ihnen durchgegangen. Es war noch immer nicht so, dass sie freundlich zu ihm währen, aber die Hausarbeit erledigten sie nun selbst und die Diät, auf die sie seinen Cousin Dudley gesetzt hatten, galt in den Tagen, als er verletzt in seinem Zimmer lag für ihn nicht. Alles in allem mochte er sein Leben im Ligusterweg nun fast.  
  
"Ja, Tante Petunia, bin ich!", sagte er als sie ihn fragend ansah und brachte ihr die Schüssel mit den nicht ganz aufgegessenen Nudeln in die Küche. Sie schürzte zwar die Lippen beim Anblick des unaufgegessenen Abendessens, sagte aber nichts. Harry, nun schon etwas besser gelaunt, als nach diesen Nachrichten, ging schwungvoll die Treppe hinauf.  
  
In seinem Zimmer saß bereits Hedwig, seine Schneeeule, und streckte ihm das eine Bein entgegen. Harry wollte gerade fragen, von wem der Brief kam, da sah er das Siegel von Hogwarts, ein Löwe, ein Dachs, ein Adler und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben "H" schlossen. Das mussten die Bücherlisten sein! Gespannt, was sie in ihrem UTZ-Jahr alles brauchten, riss er den Umschlag auf und holte eine ungewöhnlich lange Liste aus gelblichen Pergament hervor.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gratuliert Ihnen zu Ihrer offiziellen Erlaubnis des Zaubereiministeriums(Abteilung für Zauberei Minderjähriger; Leitung: Mafalda Hopkirch), Zauberei nun auch außerhalb der Schule praktizieren zu dürfen.  
  
Harry grinste. Tatsächlich war es der 30. Juli, einen Tag vor seinem Geburtstag, und er hatte gestern Abend eine offizielle Eule vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten, in der ihm der außerschulische Umgang mit Magie erlaubt worden war. Tante und Onkel hatte er noch nichts gesagt. Er würde sie morgen früh mit einem Apparieren an den Frühstückstisch schocken.  
  
Des Weiteren ist es der Schulleitung ein besonderes Vergnügen, Ihnen, wie bereits in einem Brief mitgeteilt, zu Ihrer Ernennung zum Schulsprecher zu gratulieren.  
  
Wir müssen Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie im folgenden Schuljahr ihren Hogwartsabschluss, die UTZe, machen werden. Beiliegend finden sie eine Liste mit allen Büchern, die Sie für Ihre Kurse in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Geschichte der Zauberei, Astronomie und Duellkampf benötigen werden.  
  
Harry stutzte. Duellkampf? Seit wann gab es dieses Fach in Hogwarts? Er würde sich darüber zwar ganz sicher nicht aufregen, schließlich konnte ihm das für seine Prüfungen zum Auror später nur von Vorteil sein, aber er fragte sich, warum Dumbledore, der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts und der beste Zauberer der Welt, dieses Fach erst jetzt einführte. Es hätte ihm am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gute Dienste leisten können. Beim Gedanken an das vergangene Jahr schossen Tränen in seine Augen und er fühlte wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz in der linken Schulter bis hinunter zur Brust, der ihn seit dem plagte, wenn er sich gehen lies. Er musste sich fast zwingen um den letzten Abschnitt noch zu lesen.  
  
Wie Ihnen bereits zum Großteil bekannt sein dürfte, werden Sie weiterhin zwei Tage die Woche auf Wunsch des Schulleiters Sonderunterricht erhalten. Kommen sie zu diesem Zweck bitte am Montag um 6 Uhr und am Mittwoch um 4 Uhr in den neunten Stock zum Büro von A. Dumbledore.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Prof. M. McGonagall Stellv. Schulleiterin, Hausleiterin von Gryffindor  
  
P.S.: Wir alle wünschen dir einen schönen Geburtstag und hoffen, dass wir dich bald in Nummer 12 begrüßen können.  
  
Harry stülpte den Umschlag um und ein silbernes Abzeichen mit der Aufschrift "Fes" fiel heraus. Er sah es sich einen Moment lang an und legte es dann äußerst behutsam auf das Stück schwarzen Samt, das vor kurzem aus dem Mantel seiner Uniform abgegangen war. Er legte sich aufs Bett und betrachtete von hier aus noch einmal stolz das Abzeichen. Sicher würde Sirius Luftsprünge machen, wenn er das erfahren konnte.  
  
Sofort sank Harrys Stimmung. Sirius Black war vor zwölf Jahren wegen Mord an mehreren Menschen verurteilt und eingesperrt worden, bis er dann in Harrys drittem Lernjahr ausgebrochen war und sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatte. Lange hatte Harry geglaubt, Sirius sei ein Mörder, doch dieser hatte ihm dann das Gegenteil bewiesen und hatte sich als sein Pate heraus gestellt. In der folgenden Zeit hatte sich Harry immer an ihn wenden können, wenn er etwas brauchte. Harry brachte sich selbst nicht dazu, an jenen Abend in seinem fünften Schuljahr zu denken, an dem Sirius in einem Duell starb.  
  
Traurig holte er den Spiegel heraus, den ihm sein Pate geschenkt hatte um mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Auf irgendeine lächerliche Weise redete Harry immer noch mit dem Spiegel, wann immer er das Bedürfnis hatte, mit Sirius zu reden. Laut und deutlich sagte er "Sirius!" und wartete einen Moment. "Weißt du, Sirius, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur erzählen, dass ich Schulsprecher geworden bin. Eben habe ich das Abzeichen bekommen. Und.dann haben sie heute noch von einigen seltsamen Morden in den Muggelnachrichten berichtet. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Voldemort dahinter steckt. Ich dachte, dich interessiert es vielleicht. Und.ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich immer noch sehr vermisse.aber du bist bestimmt auch dort, wo du jetzt bist glücklich, wo immer das auch sein mag. Na ja, du hörst von mir, Sirius. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Er legte den Spiegel zurück in das Fach seines Nachttisches und verschloss es. In diesem Fach lag so ziemlich alles, was ihm heilig war. Die Feder von Fawkes, die heilende Kräfte hatte, sein Zauberstab, der Schnatz von seinem Vater, den Remus Lupin ihm überreicht hatte kurz nachdem Sirius gestorben war, ein Bild von Hermine, Ron und ihm selbst vor dem Teich auf dem Schulgelände von Hogwarts und das Fotoalbum mit den Bildern von seinen Eltern.  
  
Inzwischen war es schon ziemlich spät geworden und Harry zog sich in seinen Schlafanzug um und legte sich ins Bett. Todmüde erinnerte er sich an sein morgendliches Vorhaben mit den Dursleys und schlief lächelnd ein.  
  
Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was der nächste Tag alles für ihn bereithalten würde.  
  
~~*~~ Hi, ich hoffe, euch gefällt der Anfang meiner kleinen Idee, die ich gestern Abend hatte. Spendet mir ein kleines Reviewchen, ja?  
  
LG Aeril 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

**Briefe aus der anderen Welt**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh und äußerst gut gelaunt. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und ein paar Briefe fielen in seinen Schoss. Lächelnd riss er den ersten von ihnen auf. Er war von Hermine und das dazu gehörige Päckchen(es war mit Papier umwickelt, auf dem kleine Zähne waren und Hermines Eltern waren Zahnärzte)stand auf seinem Schreibtisch am Fenster. 

Lieber Harry,

ich wünsche dir alles Liebe zu deinem 17. Geburtstag! Aber benutze bitte keine Magie wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist, ja? 

Ich war in den Ferien mit meinen Eltern in Deutschland(obwohl ich am Anfang wegen der ganzen Sache mit Ron und dem Orden und Voldemort gar nicht mit wollte)und ich kann dir sagen, dass es dort eine so spannende Geschichte gibt! Fast so interessant wie die französische! Ich habe einen Extra-Aufsatz für Prof. Binns geschrieben und frage ihn dann gleich einmal, ob er ihn vielleicht zensiert. Ich glaube, er ist ganz gut geworden. Außerdem habe ich hier ein paar Jüngere Zauberer und Hexen kennen gelernt! Sie scheinen sehr nett zu sein und ich habe ihnen allen versprochen zu schreiben!

Hast du schon angefangen für die UTZe zu lernen? Ich hoffe doch! Ich habe wieder Pläne gemacht, wie wir am besten lernen können aber das muss ich natürlich erst mit dem Quidditch-Training in Einklang bringen. 

Ich bin schon so aufgeregt! Hast du schon deine Bücherliste bekommen? Hast du auch Duellkampf? Hoffentlich haben wir darin einen vernünftigen Lehrer! Vielleicht sogar Dumbledore selbst, aber bitte nicht Snape!

Ich würde dir gern noch viel mehr schreiben aber wir wollen uns jetzt die Wartburg angucken gehen(dort, wo Martin Luther sich versteckt hat) und ich muss Schluss machen.

Ich denke, wir werden uns bald in Nummer zwölf wieder sehen.

Tschau, 

Hermine

P.S.: Ich hoffe, die Zeit im Ligusterweg war nicht zu schlimm!

Harry lächelte als er ihren Brief vorsichtig auf ihr Geschenk auf den Schreibtisch legte. So war Hermine! Immer hielt sie einen zum Lernen an und man solle ja nichts Unvernünftiges tun.

Dann wand sich Harry dem nächsten Brief zu. Er kam von den Weasleys. Begierig nahm er ihn aus dem Umschlag und entfaltete das schwere Papier. Eine Karte fiel heraus, auf der eine große Torte und eine in magischen Farben schillernde 17 abgebildet waren. Er stellte sie zu den Geschenken dazu und begann zu lesen.

Harry, mein Lieber,

Arthur, Ginny, Fred und George, Bill, Charly, ich und natürlich auch Ron wünschen dir das Allerbeste zu deinem 17. Geburtstag. 

Wir haben die freudige Nachricht deiner Ernennung zum Schulsprecher bereits gehört und sind sehr stolz auf dich(auch wenn Fred und George mir ein bisschen zu verdächtig gegrinst haben, als sie das sagten). 

Den Tagespropheten bekommst du ja ebenfalls täglich und darum brauche ich dich wohl gar nicht erst über die jüngsten Ereignisse informieren. 

Ich hoffe, dir gefallen deine Geschenke(das, in dem  blauen Papier hat Ron dir ausgesucht und das, in dem roten ist von unserer ganzen Familie)

 Wir wünschen dir bis wir uns wieder sehen(was sehr bald geschehen wird) einen schönen Sommer.

Tschüss,

die Weasleys

P.S.: Wie du sicher bereits geahnt hast, geht es Ron sehr viel besser aber er ist immer noch nicht völlig gesund.

Harry lächelte als er von Rons Besserung hörte und stellte sich schon vor, wie er ihn wieder traf, aber da entdeckte er noch etwas, das Mrs. Weasley bestimmt nicht erlaubt hätte drauf zu schreiben. Fred und George hatten ihm noch einmal die Adresse ihres Scherzartikelladens aufgeschrieben. 

Übers ganze Gesicht grinsend wand er sich, nachdem er auch Lupins und Tonks' Briefe gelesen hatte, seinen Geschenken zu. Von Hermine hatte er ein Buch über die Entwicklung des Aurorenberufs bekommen und Harry meinte fast, er hätte es sich denken können. Von den Weasleys hatte er wie immer einen Pullover bekommen(dunkelrot) und dazu Süßigkeiten und zusätzlich hatten Fred und George ihm ein Paket Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein und ein paar von ihren Feuerwerkskörpern hinzu getan, für den Fall, dass sie wieder ein paar unausstehliche Lehrer bekommen würden, von Hagrid hatte er einen kleinen Käfig mit einem noch viel kleineren Wesen darin bekommen, das er, laut Notiz dazu, im Verbotenen Wald rund um Hogwarts gefunden hatte und das aussah, wie eine winzige Flamme mit Augen drin, Lupin hatte ihm ein schwarz-silbernes Zauberstabetui inklusive magisches Putztuch zugeschickt und Tonks' Geschenk musste er erst aufzaubern um an einen neuen Käfig für Hedwig zu kommen. 

Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch wand er sich schließlich Rons Geschenk zu. Es war eigentlich viel mehr ein Umschlag aber Harry hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, nicht nach dem Aussehen zu urteilen.

Vorsichtig entfernte er das blaue Geschenkpapier und zog einen Umschlag heraus. In ihm fand sich eine Karte für das Quidditch-Freundschaftsspiel England gegen Bulgarien. Harry sprang fast gegen die Decke vor Freude, dabei fiel eine Notiz aus dem Umschlag.

Er hob sie auf und las:

Harry, 

wir holen dich heute Nachmittag gegen 5 Uhr ab.  Nimm deine Schulsachen gleich mit, du wirst diese Ferien wohl nicht zurück in den Ligusterweg gehen.

Pass auf Fred und George auf! Sie haben irgendetwas vor um dir zu deiner Ernennung zu gratulieren.

Mrs. Weasley

Konnte an diesem Tag überhaupt noch etwas schief gehen? Glücklich sprang Harry vom Bett und zog sich an. Tante Petunia würde wieder die Nase rümpfen, denn er hatte, wie bereits die letzten Wochen, nur schwarze Kleidung gewählt.

Das war eine weitere Veränderung im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Sobald er sich am Anfang der Ferien erholt hatte, hatten sie ihn mit zu Dudleys jährlicher Shopping-Tour nach London genommen. Das erste, was Harry da getan hatte, war in den nächst besten  Laden zu laufen und sich komplett neue Muggelsachen zu holen. Er hatte sie selbst bezahlen müssen aber der Anblick der Gesichter der Dursleys angesichts seines vielen Geldes hatte ihn für jeden Penny entschädigt!

Summend zog er sich noch die eine Socke an und verstrubelte unnötiger Weise seine Haare ehe er sich zum Apparieren bereit machte. Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers, dachte an den Ort, wo er hinwollte und führte den Zauber zum Apparieren aus.

Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich eine Sekunde lang in seinen Engeweiden aus. Es war, als hätte jemand in ihm einen Stöpsel entfernt und jetzt würde dort alles hindurch gezogen.

Im nächsten Moment hörte er schon das erhoffte schrille Kreischen Tante Petunias, das Grunzen Dudleys und das Gepolter seines Onkels Vernon. Besser hätten sie auf sein Erscheinen auf seinem Stuhl gar nicht reagieren können!

„Guten Morgen!", meinte er fröhlich ohne auf ihr Geschrei zu achten und fing an munter vor sich hin zu essen.

„Was fällt dir ein, Junge? Ich habe dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass nichts was mit dem Wort mit Z zu tun hat in mein Haus kommt!", wetterte Onkel Vernon los.

„Seit siebzehn Jahren sind wir so gütig, dich unter unserem Dach leben zu lassen-"

„Vorletztes Jahr hättet ihr mich fast rausgeschmissen, außerdem ist heute mein Geburtstag und ich darf endlich auch außerhalb von H -von meiner Schule zaubern." Harry wartete genüsslich die Wirkung seiner Worte ab während er sich ein Brötchen butterte. 

Dudley schien schieres Entsetzen gepackt zu haben,  Tante Petunia bekam ausnahmsweise mal kein Wort heraus und auf Onkel Vernons Stirn begann die schon reichlich strapazierte Ader zu pulsieren und er lief fast lila an und sah aus wie eine Pflaume mit Schnurrbart.

„Ach und die Weasleys holen mich heute Nachmittag um fünf Uhr ab!", fügte er fast schon auf die Reaktion gespannt hinzu. 

Dudley sprang hinter seinen Stuhl(was ihm nicht viel nützte, weil an beiden Seiten mehr Dudley hervor guckte als verdeckt war) aber erstaunlicher Weise sagten weder Tante noch Onkel etwas.

Selbst als er die Frage anschloss, ob er dürfte, schwiegen sie weiterhin eisern. Dann folgte Harry ihrem Blick, der zum Fenster lief. 

Dort saß stocksteif eine getigerte Katze und sah hinein. Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl und rannte zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Er hörte fast Onkel Vernons Unterkiefer mahlen als er die Klinke runter drückte und die Katze sich maunzend durch den schmalen Spalt zwängte.

„Guten Tag, Prof. McGonagall!"

Einen Moment lang sah man nur ein Wirrwarr aus Katzenhaaren, Haut, Kleidung, Pfoten und Händen und schon stand Harrys Verwandlungslehrerin mitten im Raum, akkurat angezogen und streng blickend wie immer.

„Was führt sie her, Professor?"

„Ah, Du bist schon auf, Harry! Sehr gut, ich dachte schon ich komme zu früh. Bei den Weasleys hat sich etwas verschoben. Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise in die andere Richtung, ich kann dich nicht mit in Nummer zwölf nehmen, aber Bill wird dich heute Nachmittag abholen. Du könntest natürlich auch einfach apparieren aber du weißt ja, dass Albus das nicht gerne sieht- und ich auch nicht." Sie schmunzelte einen Moment und zog dann etwas aus einer ihrer Rocktaschen. „Hier, das wird dir heute sicher ganz besondere Freude bereiten! Ich empfehle dir Kontaktlinsen oder diesen Zauber, den Ihr letztes Jahr bei Professor Flitwick gelernt habt. Brillen machen sich dabei nicht sehr gut. Wir sehen uns dann in Nummer zwölf oder spätestens in Hogwarts wieder, Harry! Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Ferien!"  

Und ohne die Dursleys noch eines Blickes zu würdigen verwandelte sie sich wieder in die Katze und stolzierte irgendwie unkatzenhaft hinaus.

Harry wand sich um und sah erschrocken in die kaum fünf Zentimeter entfernte lila Scheibe, die Onkel Vernons Gesicht darstellte. 

Nun pochte auch die Ader an seinem Hals besorgniserregend stark und das Schnaufen hinter dem Schnurrbart wurde immer gepresster.

Harry hielt es für eine gute Idee, jetzt zu verschwinden und apparierte wieder hoch in sein Zimmer, wo er sich, viel vom Frühstück hatte er ja durch die Unterbrechung nicht abbekommen, Mrs. Weasleys hervorragende Kekse schmecken lies. Er lies Prof. McGonagalls ungewöhnlich knappen Besuch noch einmal Revue passieren. Seltsam. Irgendetwas an ihr war anders als in den vergangenen Jahren- wenn er doch nur dahinter kommen würde, was es war!

Grübelnd darüber, was es war, erinnerte er sich an den Brief, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. Er zog ihn hervor und betrachtete ihn lange nur von außen. Das Siegel, mit dem der Brief verschlossen war, kam ihm wage bekannt vor. Es zeigte in der Mitte einen Schnatz um den im Kreis neun Koboldsteine angeordnet waren und zwei Besen kreuzten sich darüber. Es fiel ihm erst wieder ein, als er mehrere Minuten darüber nachgedacht hatte. Es war das Wappen der Ministeriumsabteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Ludo Bagman, in Harrys viertem Schuljahr der Chef der Abteilung, hatte auf einem Dokument einmal solch ein Wappen gehabt. Was hatte er denn mit der Abteilung zu schaffen? Es war ja seit dem Ende des fünften Schuljahres nicht mehr so unüblich, dass er Ministeriumspost bekam aber von dieser Abteilung konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen, was sie von ihm wollten.

Verwirrt brach er das Siegel auf und zog ein in giftgrüner Tinte geschriebenes Pergament heraus. 

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

wie Sie sicher wissen, befinden wir uns mitten in der Quidditch-Saison. Das besondere Interesse unserer Abteilung ist natürlich auch unsere Jugend im sportlichen Bereich zu fördern. Im letzten Jahr hat einer unserer Vertreter Ihnen bei einem Spiel Ihrer Hausmannschaft Gryffindor zugesehen und war begeistert.

Nun ergab es sich, dass der Sucher der englischen Mannschaft gestern erkrankte und mit einer baldigen Erholung nicht zu rechnen ist. Bei der Suche nach einem Ersatzspieler, da der Mannschaft selbst seit geraumer Zeit keiner mehr zur Verfügung steht, entsann man sich des Eindruckes, den Sie bei entsprechendem Kollegen hinterlassen haben und man entschied, Sie zu fragen, ob Sie Interesse haben würden in dieser Saison für die englische Mannschaft zu spielen.

Die beigelegten Vertragspapiere bitten wir Sie zu unterzeichnen, falls Sie das Angebot annehmen sollten. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule bis spätestens 05. August.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Ignatius Woodberg

Leiter der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten

Harry starrte noch einige Minuten mit offenem Mund auf die Zeilen, die für ihn einfach keinen Sinn ergeben wollten. Wenn das wahr war, ging für ihn gerade ein Traum in Erfüllung! 

Er ging zum Fenster und pfiff laut durch die Zähne nach Hedwig, die irgendwo in der Nachbarschaft umher flog und Mäuse jagte. Harry betrachtete den Umschlag noch einmal und zog das mindestens ellenlanges Papier wieder heraus. Er las sich den Brief mehrere Male durch und suchte nach einem Haken an der ganzen Sache aber er fand keinen. Unter dem losen Dielenbrett holte er zwischen allen anderen Schulsachen seinen Federkiel und ein Tintenfässchen heraus. Vorsichtig schraubte er es auf und tauchte behutsam die Spitze der Feder hinein du setzte seine Unterschrift an die vorgegebene Stelle. In Harrys Bauch breitete sich ein seltsames Kribbeln aus und er fühlte sich euphorisch wie lange nicht mehr. Ein Rascheln kündigte Hedwig an und einen Moment später schwebte sie elegant durchs Fenster. 

Harry sprang auf und faltete den Vertrag wieder zusammen und tat ihn in einen der letzten verbliebenen Briefumschläge, die er sich am Ferienanfang gekauft hatte, schrieb fein säuberlich die Adresse darauf und band ihn um Hedwigs Bein.

„Pass bitte gut darauf auf, dieser Brief ist sehr wichtig! Weist du, wo du hinmusst?"

Hedwig schuhute ein wenig empört, so als wolle sie ihm sagen, dass sie immer wusste, wo sie hinzufliegen hatte und außerdem noch nie einen Brief verloren hatte. Harry strich ihr beruhigend übers Gefieder und lächelte: „Weißt du, wenn du zurückkommst bin ich wahrscheinlich in Nummer zwölf. Beeile dich, bitte!" Hedwig stieß sich von seinem Arm ab und flog wieder durch das geöffnete Fenster.

Harry wandte sich jetzt seinen übers ganze Zimmer verstreuten Sachen zu. Oben auf seinem Kleiderschrank hatte er den Koffer geparkt, den er jetzt wieder herunter hievte. 

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes flogen Socken, Hemden, Hosen, Umhänge, T-Shirts, Handschuhe, Schals, Bücher, Pergamentrollen, Eulenkekspackungen, Federkiele, Bücher und alles was er sonst noch brauchte in seinen Koffer und ordnete sich an die richtige Stelle. Höchst behutsam leerte er die Schublade mit seinen wichtigsten Habseligkeiten hinein. Dazu holte er noch den Feuerblitz, den er in seinem dritten Schuljahr von Sirius geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Jetzt hieß es eigentlich nur noch warten. 

~~*~~

Sorry, beim ersten Upload ist das Format irgendwie ein bisschen in die Hose gegangen! Hier also nochmals richtig. Zu den vielen lieben Reviews, für die ich mich ganz doll bedanke:

Brit Anas : Ach, warst du nicht? Na da lässt sich doch bestimmt noch was machen! *evilgrin*

Doro-chan: Echt? Ich hatte das so verstanden, dass das da drauf steht, auch wenn ich nie dahinter gekommen bin, was das eigentlich heißen soll…na ja, ein weiteres Mysterium geklärt! ;)

Hab ich tatsächlich Teich geschrieben? Wie peinlich!

ShadeFleece: Tja ähm…*Asche aufs Haupt streu* vergessen as umzurechnen…Und eine Warnung hab ich tatsächlich nicht drin. Ich hoffe, ich hab bis jetzt niemandem etwas verraten, was er nicht wissen wollte.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Einkaufszentren eben**

Den ganzen restlichen Tag saß Harry nervös in seinem Zimmer und versuchte sich abzulenken. Er schrieb an seinen Hausaufgaben weiter und nahm sich sogar extra lange Zeit für Zaubertränke, denn das war bereits seine gesamte Schulzeit hinweg das mit Abstand schlechteste Fach von ihm. Jetzt, wo er sich im letzten Jahr so sehr ins Zeug gelegt hatte, dass er gleichauf mit Hermine, der bisher Jahrgangsbesten, war, fiel das noch mehr auf, denn in Zaubertränke war er nur ein bisschen besser geworden. 

Harry zog seine letzte Tafel Schokolade aus dem „Honigtopf", einem Laden in Hogsmead, dem Dorf in der Nähe von Hogwarts, hervor und begann auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt Snapes Aufsatz über den Stein der Weisen zu schreiben, was ihm ausnahmsweise mal nicht schwer fiel, denn er hatte ihn in seinem ersten Schuljahr selbst in der Hand gehabt und vor Voldemort geschützt. Bei der Erinnerung daran wie Voldemorts Gesicht aus dem Hinterkopf von Harrys damaligen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Lehrers Quirell starrte, lief ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken. Er schrieb noch den letzten bekannten Besitzer, Nicolas Flamel, auf und stopfte den Aufsatz zurück zu seinen Schulsachen. Es war inzwischen fast um fünf und Harry nahm seinen Koffer und seinen Besen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Im Esszimmer der Dursleys bot sich ihm ein irgendwie seltsames aber nicht ganz unvertrautes Bild. 

Onkel Vernon saß in seinem besten Anzug und mit geputzten Schuhen am Tisch und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Wurstfingern auf dem Tisch, Tante Petunia kümmerte sich mit entschlossenem Eifer um das Kaffeetrinken, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt und Dudley, ebenfalls im besten Anzug, lugte ängstlich hinter der Küchentheke hervor. Er war erst dreimal anderen Zauberern außer Harry begegnet. Beim ersten hatte ihm ein Ringelschwänzchen aus der Hose gelugt, beim zweiten war seine Zunge auf über einen Meter Länge angeschwollen und beim dritten Zauberer hatte er an der Zimmerdecke gehangen.

Harry stellte gleichmütig seinen Koffer und den Besen an der Tür zum Flur ab und setzte sich an den Tisch. Ihm fiel auf, dass Tante Petunia einmal mehr gedeckt hatte und auch ein fünfter Stuhl dastand. Die Dursleys würden sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als sich die Blöße zu geben, unhöflich zu einem angekündigten Gast zu sein, ganz egal, wie sehr sie ihn verabscheuten.

Angespannt blickte Harry immer wieder zur Tür oder aus dem Fenster. Es war inzwischen schon halb fünf und in einer halben Stunde wollte Bill erst kommen aber Harry fühlte sich so gespannt wie eine Bogensehne. Die Minuten schienen quälend langsam zu vergehen. Es war fast wie im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Da saß Harry auch immer wie auf glühenden Kohlen und wartete nur so auf das Klingeln. Nur hatte er da noch Snapes Hakennase im Nacken und musste irgendwelche Substanzen zusammen mixen. Es wurde viertel vor fünf. Tante Petunia klimperte in der Küche laut mit der Teeschachtel und der Teekanne. Es wurde zehn Minuten vor fünf. Harry überlegte, ob Zaubertränke nicht doch eine angenehme Alternative wären. Punkt fünf Uhr. Es klingelte an der Tür. Onkel Vernon fuhr so stark zusammen, dass die Kuchenplatte in der Mitte des Tisches einen kleinen Hopser machte, in der Küche zerbrach etwas und Dudley rannte mit einem Quieken in sein Zimmer.

Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür. Seltsam. Er hatte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster neben der Tür gestarrt aber weder etwas gehört noch gesehen. Er öffnete die Tür und blickte geradewegs in das grinsende Gesicht von Bill. 

Er grinste zurück: „Hi, Bill! Komm rein!"

Bill, so cool wie immer und mit noch etwas längerem Pferdeschwanz und einem Piercing in  der Unterlippe, über das sich Mrs. Weasley furchtbar aufgeregt hatte(„Du siehst aus wie einer dieser Roadies!"), trat ein und begrüßte Harry. 

„Hallo, Harry! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" Er zwinkerte und deutete auf den Zauberstab in Harrys Hosentasche. Dann folgte er Harry ins Esszimmer. Tante Petunias Blick war sofort missbilligend auf dem Drachenzahnohrring und den langen, flammend roten  Haaren und den Drachenhautstiefeln hängen geblieben(und natürlich wurde auch das Piercing nicht in der Liste der zu verachtenden Dinge nicht vergessen). Onkel Vernon begrüßte ihn steif und bot ihm an, mit ihnen etwas zu trinken.

„Oh, nein danke!", wehrte Bill ab, „Harry wird erwartet. Wir sollten uns nicht verspäten. Harry, hast du deine Sachen schon unten?"

Harry nickte und deutete in den Flur.

„Ah, gut! Dann werden wir uns mal auf den Weg machen. Danke für Ihr Angebot."

Er folgte Harry zurück in den Flur und beide zogen wieder ihre Jacken an. Onkel Vernon versperrte mit seiner massigen Statur die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, als wolle er um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Bill auch nur einen Schritt zurück in ihr Heim tat. Tante Petunias Pferdegesicht lugte über Onkel Vernons Schulter.

„So, haben wir auch nichts vergessen? Du hast alle Umhänge, Bücher und so weiter? Nun, dann auf Wiedersehen!"

Die Dursleys sahen so aus, als würden sie genau das befürchten, würgten aber trotzdem ein „Auf Wiedersehen" hinaus.

Bill nahm ihm Hedwigs neuen Käfig ab und ging hinaus. Harry winkte mit der Hand, in der er seinen Besen hielt und riss dabei fast eine Vase herunter. Bill war bereits draußen und Harry beeilte sich ihm zu folgen.

Draußen blieb er mit offenem Mund stehen. Vor ihm stand ein riesiges Motorrad auf dem gut und gerne Hagrid Platz gehabt hätte. 

„Wo hast du denn das her?" 

Die Antwort von Bill fiel etwas gedrückter aus. „Von Sirius. Er hat mir erlaubt es zu benutzen, bis du es fahren kannst."

Harrys Stimmung sank ein wenig, doch Bill schien das bereits erwartet zu haben und stieg auf und klopfte auf den freien Platz hinter sich. „Komm, steig auf! Wir werden erwartet!"

Kaum hatte Harry getan, wie ihm geheißen, hob das Motorrad ab und drehte in der Luft, dass Harry fast übel wurde. Bill drückte das Gaspedal runter und der Motor heulte auf und ihr Gefährt machte einen Satz nach vorn und flog mit einem Tempo, das selbst das beste Muggel-Auto niemals erreicht hätte. Nach dem ersten Schreck hatte sich Harry schnell an das Gefühl gewöhnt und genoss den Wind in seinem Gesicht, der ihm die Haare nach hinten blies.

Als sie über London flogen, kam ihm auf einmal ein Gedanke. Er klopfte Bill auf die Schulter und rief:" Bill, ist das nicht gefährlich? Die Muggel müssen uns doch sehen!"

„WAS?" 

Harry wiederholte seine Frage schreiend.

„Ach so! Nein! Das Motorrad ist verzaubert! Es kann nur von Hexen und Zauberern gesehen werden und genauso die darauf sitzenden. Und das Beste ist, dass niemand einen sehen kann, wenn man das nicht möchte!", schrie Bill aber seine Worte wurden von den Motorengeräuschen und dem Wind fast weg getragen und Harry verstand nur die Hälfte und reimte sich die andere zusammen.

Harry lehnte sich ein bisschen zur Seite um auf die Straßen unter ihnen sehen zu können. Sie flogen verdammt hoch und alles sah Streichholzklein aus. 

Von vorne kam Bills Stimme: „Harry, wir sind bald da! Halt dich gut fest!"

„Wir sind doch noch gar nicht bei Nummer zwölf!", schrie Harry zurück.

„Wer sagt denn, dass wir dahin wollen?"

Einen Moment fühlte sich Harry an die List der Todesser im letzten Schuljahr erinnert und fragte sich, ob er in eine Falle gelaufen war, aber da Bill völlig ruhig vor ihm auf dem Motorrad saß und noch dazu völlig allein verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben! Er verdächtigte seine Freunde und die Leute, die ihn mehrmals gerettet hatten, Spione zu sein. Wenn Ron und Mione das wüssten, würden sie ihn umbringen! Das heißt, sie würden ihn umbringen, wenn sie in der Lage dazu wären.

Auf einmal ging ihr Gefährt steil nach unten und Harry musste sich schnell an Bills Jacke festhalten um nicht herunter zu fallen.

Bill rief eine Entschuldigung nach hinten und korrigierte den Kurs etwas. Harry wurde trotz seiner Besenerfahrung etwas übel.

Zum Glück für ihn setzten sie kurz darauf in einer Seitenstraße auf und fuhren in gemächlicherem Tempo in Richtung der Hauptstraße, über die sie kurz zuvor geflogen waren.

Hier herrschte reger Betrieb und Harry schwankte zwischen Begeisterung und Entsetzung während Bills gewagter Fahrmanöver, mit denen er sich zwischen den berühmten roten Doppeldeckern, Taxis, Kleinwagen, Fahrrädern und bisweilen sogar Fußgängern hindurch zwängte. Irgendwann hielt es mit quietschenden Reifen auf dem Parkplatz eines Einkaufszentrums an und Bill stieg ab und bedeutete Harry es ihm nachzutun.

Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stand dieser kurz darauf auf dem Beton und sah sich um. Es sah äußerst Muggelartig um ihn herum aus.

Er folgte Bill in einen Fahrstuhl und zwei Stockwerke aufwärts. Als die Türen sich dann mit einem seltsamen Geräusch öffneten stellte Harry verdutzt fest, dass sie in einem Muggel-Kaufhaus waren, nicht nur das: Es war Harrods, das Nobelkaufhaus in London. Er war mit den Dursleys Anfang der Ferien hier gewesen, die nur noch hier einkauften seit sein Onkel, er leitete eine Bohrmaschinenfirma namens „Grunnings", einen großen Coup gelandet hatte und nun äußerst reich war.  

Bill zog den staunenden Harry am Ärmel seines Pullis hinter sich her einen Gang entlang zu einem Geschäft. Harrys Verwunderung wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde als ein großer Mann in einem dunkelblauen Umhang sie anrempelte. Tatsächlich! Ein Umhang! Überhaupt sah es, bis auf die Tatsache, dass man durch die großen Fensterscheiben Muggel-London sehen konnte und der Schriftzug „Harrods'" von überall her zu lesen war, äußerst magisch aus. 

Ein goldener Flieger, ähnlich denen im Ministerium flog über seinen Kopf hinweg in der Fahrstuhl hinein und neben ihm lief gerade jemand mit dem Tagespropheten in der Hand vorbei.

„Ähm…Bill, wo sind wir?"

„Harrods', Zaubererabteilung!", antwortete dieser gutgelaunt und spazierte vor ihm her in den Laden. Es war ein Bekleidungsgeschäft!

Rons ältester Bruder ging selbstsicher durch die roten Samtsessel und die langen Reihen von Kleidungsständern zur Verkaufstheke, hinter der ein Kobold in einer schwarzen Uniform mit goldenen Knöpfen stand. Seine langen Finger ertasteten ein Stück Stoff auf der Suche nach Fehlern darin. Er zuckte leicht zusammen als Bill die kleine Glocke vor ihm läutete.

„Wir hätten gern Mr. Potters Umhänge.", sagte der ehemalige Schulsprecher.

„Name?", fragte dieser ohne aufzublicken.

„Harry Potter und Bill Weasley."

"Auftragsbestätigung?"

Bill kramte einen Moment in seiner Tasche und zog dann ein sorgfältig zusammengefaltetes Dokument heraus. Der Kobold streckte seine langen feingliedrigen Hände danach aus und betrachtete es über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg. Er nickte kurz zu Bill: „Wartet einen Moment."

Er ging durch einen schmalen Durchlass, der offensichtlich für Kobolde gemacht war und blieb dort einige Minuten. Dann kam er mit mehreren Kleidersäcken über dem Arm wieder.

Er breitete sie in aller Ruhe auf der Theke aus, so dass Bill jeden einzelnen von ihnen sehen konnte. 

„Ja, das scheinen alle zu sein. Das macht?"

Der Kobold tippte etwas in eine altmodisch aussehende goldfarbene Kasse und antwortete dann: „35 Galleonen und 13 Sickel, bitte."

Harry schnappte unhörbar nach Luft. So viel? Es waren doch bloß Umhänge! Bill legte ihm unauffällig die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn, nachdem er bezahlt hatte hinaus. 

„Hier!", Bill drückte ihm lächelnd die Umhänge in die Hand. „Die möchtest du sicher lieber selbst tragen. Sind schließlich ziemlich wichtig!" Er zwinkerte. Sie kauften noch ein paar Sachen, hauptsächlich Kleidung und Bücher(Harry kaufte sich ein uralt aussehendes über Aritmantik, von dem er todsicher war, dass Hermione es noch nicht hatte) und gingen dann wieder hinaus. 

Diesmal flogen sie nicht, sondern fuhren ganz normal auf der Straße hinter einem alten Taxi.

Bill schien mindestens hundert Mal irgendwelche Verkehrsregeln einfach zu vergessen und so etwas wie Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung war anscheinend auch ein Fremdwort für ihn. Wenig später hielten sie vor einer alten roten Telefonzelle, die Harry nur zu bekannt war.

„Hier?", fragte er etwas verwirrt.

Bill zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Klar, wo willst du deine neuen Teamkollegen denn sonst treffen?"

„Moment mal! Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass ich jetzt gleich auf die englische Nationalmannschaft treffen werde?"

„Ja, will ich!", meinte Bill vergnügt und trat in die Telefonzelle, die mit ihm nach unten verschwand.

Mit einem Augenrollen und einem „Ich glaub das alles nicht!" folgte Harry ihm.

Als er in der Vorhalle seinen Zauberstab hatte inspizieren lassen ging er weiter, blieb aber automatisch vor dem großen Springbrunnen stehen. Nachdem er in Harrys fünften Schuljahr zerstört worden war, war die Anordnung der Figuren erneuert worden. Sie standen nun Rücken an Rücken auf gleicher Ebene und erhoben den Zauberstab, die Hände oder sonst etwas. Harry blickte in das goldene Gesicht des Zauberers. Er erinnerte ihn an Sirius. Normalerweise wurde er todtraurig wenn er diesen Springbrunnen ansah aber heute füllte ein Glücksgefühl seinen Bauch, wie er es lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Auf diese Weise hatte er das Gefühl, sein Pate könnte bei diesem wichtigen Tag in seinem Leben dabei sein. Er zwinkerte der Statur zu und rannte dann hinter Bill her, der schon fast am Fahrstuhl war.

~~~~*~~~~

Ja, ja! Ihr dürft mich umbringen. Ich bin in dem Kapitel absolut nirgendwo hingekommen! Ich tapse auf der Stelle! HILFEEEE!!!! 

Und ich bin ein bisserl enttäuscht! Nur ein Review? Schüff! Dabei bin ich doch krank! Und ich habe auch eine Entschuldigung für das miese Kapitel! Ich stehe unter Hustensafteinfluss! Jawohl!

Im nächsten Kapitel: Harry in der Nationalmannschaft, sein erstes Treffen mit Krum und ein bisschen Draco ist auch dabei…

See ya,

Aeril


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4- Ein kurzes Treffen

Seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde warteten sie jetzt vor der Tür. Bill hatte Harry erklärt, dass die Mannschaft gerade erst von einem Freundschaftsspiel in den USA wiedergekommen war, das sie jetzt wahrscheinlich besprachen. Harry versuchte verzweifelt sich jedes Detail über die Mannschaft ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, das Ron ihm im letzten Schuljahr eingebläut hatte.

Als die Tür dann endlich geöffnet wurde wischte Harry sich schnell die schweißnassen Hände am Umhang ab und trat noch vor Bill ein. 

Der Raum war groß und an der einen Seite waren vier große Fenster eingelassen, die einen hervorragenden Blick auf London gewährte. Inzwischen war draußen die Sonne fast untergegangen und ein leuchtendes Abendrot füllte den Himmel. In dem Raum stand ein großer Tisch an dem zwölf reichlich verschlafen aussehende Personen saßen. Einer davon hatte einen Zauberstab in der Hand mit der er offenbar die Tür geöffnet hatte. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen aber ihn erinnerte das Ganze an eines der morgendlichen Treffen des Phönixordens. Da saßen auch alle am Tisch und konnten kaum die Augen offen halten und stürzten Kaffee oder einen wach machenden Trank herunter. Dann waren alle noch wesentlich eher in der Lage zu scherzen und zu lachen auch wenn es noch so schlecht stand mit ihrem Kampf.

Er setzte sein Zeitungslächeln auf, das er im letzten Jahr immer aufgesetzt hatte wenn irgendwo ein Reporter oder Photograph aufgetaucht war und wünschte allen einen schönen Tag. 

Der Mann mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand sprang auf und lief zu ihnen um Harry überschwänglich die Hand zu schütteln: „Harry Potter, was für eine Ehre Sie endlich kennen zu lernen! Mein Name ist Timothy Carlson, der Trainer."

„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mr Carlson!"

„Nenn mich Tim, machen die anderen auch. Deine Team-Kollegen: Unsere drei Jäger: Marina Stone, Toni McAlstor und Rivere „Riff" Morgan, unsere Treiber-Zwillinge Colin und Carl Rau, der Hüter ist Jonas Wood. Dort hinten sitzen die Ersatzleute: Karin Stevenson für Marina, Philip Krüger für Toni, Robert Hathaway für Riff, Lily Meyers für Colin und Steve Richards für Carl. Für den Hüter haben wir keinerlei Ersatz bis jetzt aber wir hätten da seinen Cousin im Auge. 

Nun setzt euch doch erstmal!"

Harry kam der Aufforderung dankbar nach und ließ sich in einem der zwei noch freien Stühle nieder. Diese abrupte Begrüßung hatte ihn irgendwie etwas verwirrt. Er sah sich seine Team-Kollegen aufmerksam an. Es war seltsam mit Leuten an einem Tisch zu sitzen, die er bis jetzt nur in Zeitungen gesehen hatte. An der Art wie sie ihn musterten erkannte er zwar, dass es ihnen ähnlich gehen musste aber das seltsame Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verschwand trotzdem nicht.

„Also, wir sprachen gerade über unser letztes Spiel. Vor jeder Konfrontation mit einer Mannschaft informieren wir uns gründlich über die Gegenmannschsft.", erklärte ihm Tim fachmännisch. Harry nickte bloß. So hatte es Oliver auch immer gemacht. Jeder kleine Spielzug hatte hundert Mal analysiert werden müssen ehe man auf den Besen stieg.

„Du bist ja nun aber neu. Wir haben in drei Tagen ein Probetraining, wo wir den Ersatz für Jonas und auch mal dich ein wenig testen werden. Ich werde dir nachher einen genauen Termin geben. Wir müssen selbst noch sehen, ob wir dafür nun eigentlich das Stadion kriegen oder woanders trainieren müssen. Mit den ganzen Kürzungen in letzter Zeit ist es gar nicht mehr so einfach, aber der Zweck heiligt wohl in diesem Fall tatsächlich die Mittel. Es wird woanders eben dringender gebraucht."

Mit einem Seufzen drehte sich der Trainer um und Harry spürte eine Woge der Sympathie für ihn in sich aufwallen. Nicht nur, dass er anscheinend absolut hinter ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemort, sondern liebte auch noch Quidditch. Er konnte nicht anders und lächelte Tim an: „Ich denke schon, dass ihr das Stadion bekommen und wenn nicht werde ich wohl sauer werden müssen."

Er zwinkerte kurz und machte sich dann in Gedanken über die verdutzten Gesichter rund um den Tisch lustig. Selbst Bill schien verblüfft zu sein, denn sonst vermied Harry es unter fast allen Umständen über den Krieg zu sprechen oder ihn auch nur anzudeuten, in den er sowieso mehr involviert war als es seinen Freunden und auch ihm lieb war. 

Mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht fasste sich Tim schließlich wieder und klatschte in die Hände: „Also, an sich war es das für heute! Harry, du kommst in drei Tagen um neun Uhr wieder hierher. Bis dahin wird hoffentlich feststehen, wo wir trainieren werden. Auf Wiedersehen, euch allen!"

Ganz allmählich bewegten sich alle wieder in Richtung der Tür. Harry fand es ein bisschen seltsam, dass das Ganze so schnell gegangen war. Oliver hatte schon immer für die Einführungsrede mindestens eine Viertelstunde gebraucht. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er drehte sich mit einem fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht herum.

Ein Mann, der soweit er sich erinnern konnte Toni McAlstor, Jäger, war, grinste ihn breit an: „Danke, man! Wegen dir mussten wir heute keine dreistündige Fehleranalyse des letzten Spiels machen! Ich hoffe wir kommen tatsächlich in ein Team. Wäre zu schade um einen wie dich. Weißt du, ich hab dich damals nämlich für Gryffindor fliegen sehen und hab dich vorgeschlagen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Was hast du denn in Hogwarts gemacht?"

Toni zuckte die Schultern als wäre es eigentlich egal und antwortete: „Na ja, sie sagen uns zwar immer, dass wir uns von den anderen Teams fernhalten sollen, aber wir sind trotzdem alle recht gut befreundet. Letztes Jahr bei unserem Spiel gegen Bulgarien habe ich mal mit Victor, also Victor Krum, gesprochen und ihm gesagt, dass ich demnächst meinen Cousin mal in Hogwarts besuchen werde und er hat mir geraten, so zu kommen, dass ich mir ein Gryffindor-Match ansehen kann."

Bei der Erwähnung von Tonis Cousin hatte Harry aufgehorcht: „Wer ist denn dein Cousin?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn kennst. Sein Name ist Cevin McAlstor, er ist Ravenclaw."

„Doch! Ich erinnere mich! Er spielt seit letztem Jahr in der Hausmannschaft als Jäger. Muss wohl in der Familie liegen", meinte Harry lächelnd.

Toni nickte nur grinsend verabschiedete sich nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung über Gott und die Welt von ihm.

Harry drehte sich zu Bill um, der gut gelaunt mit ihm wieder nach unten ging. Harry konnte nicht anders als wieder einen Stopp beim Springbrunnen einzulegen. Er überlegte nicht lange und warf etwas Geld hinein. St. Mungo hatte es in diesem Krieg ganz sicher nötiger als er und er hatte sowieso genug Gold. Er bemerkte, wie Bill in musterte und verscheuchte schnell seine traurigen Gedanken. Sie verließen das Ministerium, wie sie es betreten hatten durch den Besuchereingang und machten sich anschließend auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. 

~~*~~

So, ich dachte mir, machen wir mal mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter. Die Schreibblockade ist völlig weg, ich habe bereits einige Kapitel im Petto und habe wegen Grippe genug Zeit zum Schreiben! Nennt mich völlig geisteskrank(ich werde euch zustimmen) aber ich bin restlos glücklich!

Zu den Reviews: Erst einmal bin ich ganz stolz auf euch! Sieben Reviews für ein Kapitel sind doch eigentlich recht viel! Strengt euch an, ich weiß, ihr könnt noch mehr!(= Wink mit dem Betonbrückenpfeiler)

@Elena: Glaub mir, das wird keinesfalls so völlig glimpflich für Harry laufen…ich weiß da schon ein bisschen was. Meine Freundin war nicht umsonst neulich total enttäuscht von mir, weil es in einem meiner Schulaufsätze keine einzige Leiche gab. ;-) Und ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht: Ich hatte am Anfang tatsächlich vor, Bill tot sein zu lassen und den dort einen Deatheater sein zu lassen, aber dann hätte ich zu lange gebraucht um überhaupt an den Hauptplot zu kommen. Das dauert mir genau genommen selbst jetzt schon zu lange…ist eben meine Vorliebe für Geschwafel. :-D

@Angel344: Danke, ein bisschen besser ist es schon! Was die Story angeht tue ich mein Bestes! Ein bisschen was habe ich ja jetzt sogar hinter mich gebracht!

@Izzy: Tja, ich bin in dieser Hinsicht hoffnungslos kitschig. Harry muss nun mal für den späteren Verlauf der Musterschüler sein!...Aber die Idee mit der Nationalmannschaft kam eigentlich ganz woanders her. Ich wollte Harry nur unbedingt mal gegen Krum fliegen lassen. Darauf warte ich genau genommen bereits seit dem vierten Band und wenn es bis jetzt nicht gekommen ist nehme ich das eben selbst in die Hand!

@Lily: *rotwerd* Danke! Nö, eigentlich hatte ich nichts in der Art vor…und ich habe bis jetzt nur zwei Geschichten gelesen, in denen mich das wegen des wahnsinnig guten Schreibstils überhaupt nicht gestört hat. Das war einmal auf animexx.de „At the beginning with you"(=So herrlich dark) und die andere weiß ich den Titel nicht mehr. 

Allen anderen Reviewern gaaaaanz lieben Dank!!!!!

See ya,

Aeril

Next Chapter: Ich sag nur: Oliver Wood!!!!!!!!

Außerdem sag ich noch Malfoy...das war's dann aber auch schon mit Hinweisen. 


	5. Wieder bei den Weasleys

Disclaimer: Wie immer!

Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat und deswegen jetzt auch kein langes Gelaber! Viel Spaß!

Wieder bei den Weasleys

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry ununterbrochen bei der Arbeit. Entweder war er im Garten der Dursleys auf der Suche nach Unkraut, das schon seit Wochen nicht mehr existierte, machte Dudleys verbleibende Mathe-Hausaufgaben[Mal ehrlich: Wozu braucht man Mathe eigentlich? Bitte um Antwort! Bin völlig ratlos!], kochte und putzte oder er wurde früh von einem Ministeriumszauberer abgeholt und reiste per Portschlüssel zu dem großen Stadion, wo er von morgens bis abends trainierte und Spielzüge in sich einsog.

Hermine hatte einmal gesagt, sie kenne niemanden, der kränker aussah als Remus, aber im Moment musste Harry ihm wohl ziemlich Konkurrenz machen. Er schlief sehr wenig und arbeitete umso härter. Irgendwann zwischen dem dritten und fünften Tag nach dem Treffen als er das Training bereits angefangen hatte kamen die Alpträume wieder. Harry konnte sich Rons vorwurfsvolle Stimme nur zu gut vorstellen wenn dieser je erfahren würde, dass er seinen Spezialunterricht so vernachlässigte, aber Harry fühlte sich nicht sehr schuldig. Er war einfach zu müde wenn er wieder in den Ligusterweg zurückkehrte und mehrere Stunden voller schweißtreibender Übungen in den Knochen hatte.

Harry wurde schließlich vier Tage vor dem Spiel von Bill, Mr. Weasley und Ginny ohne Vorankündigung abgeholt und hatte gerade fünf Minuten um seinen Koffer fertig zu packen. Mit Magie hatte er dabei zwar keine Probleme, aber er war sich so gut wie sicher, dass er etwas vergessen hatte.

Sie fuhren in dem altmodischen grünen Ministeriumswagen etwa eine Stunde und Harry unterhielt sich abwechselnd mit Ginny und sah sich die Landschaft vor dem Fenster an.

Als sie schließlich vor dem Fuchsbau anhielten, einem Haus, das so mit Anbauten, Reparaturen und Magie gepflastert war, dass Harry glaubte, er werde mit jedem Jahr schiefer, kam Mrs. Weasley heraus gerannt und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer geblümten Schürze ab.

Sie begrüßte Harry ausgiebig und schob ihn anschließend ohne Widerspruch zu dulden ins Haus.

Schon mit dem ersten Schritt hinein fühlte er sich mehr daheim als das im Ligusterweg je der Fall sein konnte. Er blickte lange auf die große Uhr, die anzeigte, wo jedes Familienmitglied sich im Moment befand und sah zu, wie die Zeiger von Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley und Ginny Weasley auf „Zuhause"wechselten.

Er blieb stehen und sah verzückt zu, wie das Besteck sich von allein neben die Teller legte.

„Hey, Harry! Man, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Georg, der mit rußgeschwärztem Gesicht von der Treppe herunterlugte.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry und kontrollierte reflexartig, ob er etwas in den Haaren hatte. Er hörte Fred lachen, der einen Moment später neben Georg auftauchte: „Na weil du aussiehst als hättest du Snape unter der Dusche gesehen!"

Alle lachten, außer Mrs. Weasley, die säuerlich die Lippen zusammengepresst hatte. „Haltet ihr das für angebracht? Severus befindet sich auf einer lebensgefährlichen Mission, darüber scherzt man nicht!"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich grinsend an und antworteten: „Ja, Mum!"

Harry lächelte als Mrs. Weasley zu einer Standpauke ansetzte, Ginny mit den Augen rollte und Mr. Weasley verzweifelt versuchte seine Frau zu beruhigen. Harrys Blick wanderte zurück zu der großen Uhr an der Wand. Rons Zeiger stand noch immer auf Krankenhaus.

„Können wir mal Ron besuchen gehen?", fragte Harry mitten in die hitzige Diskussion hinein. Mrs. Weasley verstummte einen Moment und auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich kleine Sorgenfalten, aber sie antwortete dann: „Wir holen Ron vor dem Spiel ab und danach darf er mit nach hause." Sie lächelte ihn an und Harry, dessen Herz vor Erleichterung beinahe platzte, strahlte zurück. Es war furchtbar gewesen, den ganzen Sommer über keinen einzigen Brief in Rons schräger, nach rechts geneigter Schrift zu bekommen.

Er vermisste seine Freunde, die Weasleys und Hogwarts in den Ferien immer furchtbar, aber diesmal war es ganz anders gewesen.

„Harry, mein Lieber, du schläfst wie immer in Rons Zimmer, ja?"

„Ja, danke Mrs. Weasley", antwortete er etwas abwesend. Die Zwillinge zogen ihn schließlich mit vereinten Kräften hinauf, sodass ihr Investor ihre neuesten Erfindungen begutachten und erleben durfte.

Die drei Tage vor dem Spiel vergingen für Harry wie im Flug und jede Spur von Erschöpfung, die er vorher gehabt hatte, verschwand sobald sie gekommen war.

Am Morgen des Spieltages erwachte Harry noch vor Sinnenaufgang. Er war verschwitzt und hatte Mühe sich daran zu erinnern, wo er war. Von draußen kam immer noch nur das Mondlicht durch das schmale Dachfenster. Harry versuchte verwirrt die letzten Bilder seines Traums festzuhalten, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen und so stand er nach einem kurzen Kampf mit seiner Bettdecke auf und ging zum Fenster. Ohne Ron in diesem Zimmer zu sein fühlte sich an wie taub sein. Sein Schnarchen und brabbeln im Schlaf gehörte einfach hierher und Harry hatte sich immer darüber lustig gemacht. Jetzt wo es fehlte, war ihm, als läge es nur an seinen Ohren und wenn er nur genau genug hinhörte, würde er Ron schon hören, aber es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, dass trotz aller Anstrengung kein einziger Ton zu hören war.

Aber er ist ja nicht für immer weg, sagte Harry fest zu sich selbst. Wir holen ihn heute ab und dann kann er sich das Spiel mit angucken!

Trotzdem hatte Harry jetzt die Trauer gepackt und er hielt es in dem kleinen Zimmer nicht mehr aus. Er schnappte sich seinen Besen und schlich sich aus dem Haus nach draußen in den Garten.

Ohne, dass er es bemerkte wurde es hell und irgendwann steckte Mrs. Weasley den Kopf zur Tür hinaus und rief ihn zum Frühstück. Seufzend landete er und ging, den Besen geschultert, rein um mit den anderen zu frühstücken.

Mr. Weasley hatte noch seine lange grüne Schlafmütze auf und kleckerte Kaffee auf seinen Tagespropheten als er versuchte, Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

Mrs. Weasley stellte einen riesigen Becher mit dampfendem Kakao und ein Frühstück vor ihm ab, das sicher für die nächsten drei Tage gereicht hätte.

Als er ihr das vorsichtig sagte winkte sie nur ab: „Ach was, mein Lieber! Du brauchst heute Kraft!"

„Ach, Harry! Wir holen jetzt Hermine und Ron ab. Bill und du werden aber schon vor zum Stadion reisen."

Harry nickte nur weil er zu nervös war um auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen.

Das Frühstück war schnell beendet und alle machten sich bereit. Harrys Aufregung wuchs mit jeder Minute. Alles, was er mit zum Spiel nahm war eine kleine Sporttasche mit seinem Umhang, einer Wasserflasche und einem Foto der Rumtreiber mit seiner Mutter (Peter hatte er überklebt).

„Nervös, Harry?", fragte Bill hinter ihm.

„Furchtbar!", antwortete Harry mit zitternder Stimme und trocknete seine Hände noch einmal an seinem Umhang.

„Also, los! Machen wir uns auf den Weg, sonst kommen wir zu spät!"

Soderle,

nach furchtbar langer Zeit endlich das nächste Kapitel! Ich hatte totale Schreibblockade und habe nicht einmal einfachste Schulaufsätze hingekriegt!!!!!!

Aber ich glaube ich bin geheilt!

Jetzt zu den Kommis:

Eeus: Oh ja! Ich quäle meine LeserInnen so gerne!!!!muhahahahaa

auxia: Bidde sehr! Da hast du dein weitergeschriebenes Chap!

Alissa Black: Tja, weiß ich nicht genau, aber begnüge dich doch mit einer meiner anderen Geschichten(Wink mit dem Betonbrückenpfeiler und Schleichwerbung auf einmal!)

Ganz besonderer Dank gilt Jebrill, weil ich neulich über ihr Profil gestolpert bin und gesehen habe, dass eine meiner Geschichten bei ihr bei den Favs steht! DANKE!!!!

Und jetzt fleißig reviewn!

See ya,

Aeril


	6. Chapter 6

Um Missverständnisse zu verhindern:

Rivere (Riff) Morgan – Jäger (Teamkapitän)

Tony McAlstor – Jäger (hat einen Cousin in Hogwarts; hat sich während des Trainings mit Harry angefreundet)

Marina Stone – Jäger(in)

Jonas Wood(im Nachhinein hätte ich ihn anders nennen sollen, ich hab Oliver Wood total vergessen- und Jonas und Wood passen nicht mal besonders gut zusammen! wütend auf sich selbst is)- Hüter

Carl Rau – Treiber

Colin Rau – Treiber(in) (bei ihrem Namen wird das i betont!)

Harry Potter – Sucher, zumindest Ersatzweise

**

* * *

**

**Der Zeitumkehrer **

_Alte Bekannte_

Es fühlte sich an als würde er neben sich selbst stehen und sich zusehen, wie er sich auf das Spiel vorbereitete. Alles geschah seltsam routinemäßig und wie durch einen dicken Nebel. Das Gefühl war vertraut und schrecklich fremd zugleich.

Er zog abwesend seine Umhänge an und dehnte seine Finger, wie er es in den Trainingsstunden gelernt hatte. Seine Handflächen waren schweißnass und Harry bezweifelte, dass er so überhaupt etwas fangen konnte, geschweige denn den winzigen Schnatz.1. Tony war auch alles andere als hilfreich. Die ganze Zeit pfiff er entweder Kinderlieder vor sich hin oder gab Harry sinnlose Ratschläge(„Weich' den Klatschern lieber aus, wenn unsere Treiber nicht rechtzeitig da sind!" „Tony, ich weiß!"). Harry hörte ihm meistens geduldig zu und antwortete gelegentlich, aber in Gedanken war er ganz weit weg.

Er war furchtbar nervös, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht einen Moment aufhören daran zu denken, dass Ron jetzt wieder gesund war und wahrscheinlich schon irgendwo oben auf den Tribünen saß. Die Vorstellung, nach dem Spiel endlich seinen besten Freund wieder zu sehen ließ alles andere, selbst ein Quidditchspiel dieser Größenordnung, in den Hintergrund treten. Er sprang ein wenig auf und ab um seine Muskeln zu lockern.

Riff trat zu ihnen und unterbrach Tony in seinem Redeschwall: „Es sind nur noch zehn Minuten. Wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg zum Stadioneingang."

Harry nickte und nahm seinen Feuerblitz von der Holzbank. In seinem Hals hatte sich plötzlich etwas riesiges Lebendiges eingenistet. Ihm war kalt, trotz des langen Umhangs und der sengenden Hitze, die sogar in den klimatisierten Räumen noch zu spüren war.

„Tony, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das hinkriege!", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme, die sich überhaupt nicht nach seiner eigenen anhörte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen! Stell dir einfach vor, du _wärst_ beim Training!", meinte der ältere Quidditchspieler und stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund.

„Du bist zwar berühmt, aber bei dir ist das was anderes! Dich erkennen die Leute auf der Straße, aber wenn du jetzt gleich da raus gehst werden dir tausende von Menschen zujubeln. Daran muss man sich erst gewöhnen."

Harry lächelte ihn schwach an und bestieg seinen Besen. Er hörte die unglaublich schrille Stimme des Stadionsprechers, der das Spiel großspurig ansagte. Harry trocknete seine Hände an seinem Umhang als gerade die bulgarische Mannschaft unter großem Jubel einzog.

Dann, als der Jubel verklungen war, preiste er die englische Mannschaft an, die Spieler für Spieler, nachdem ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, in das Stadion hinausschossen.

Harry hörte, wie sein Name ausgerufen wurde und flog los. Die Lautstärkewelle schlug ihm entgegen und er landete relativ sicher neben Carl und Colin, obwohl seine Hände zitterten wie Rons Lippen wenn er Spinnen sah. Carl flüsterte ihm noch ein „Viel Glück" zu und Harry erwiderte mit einem verkrampften Lächeln: „Danke, werde ich brauchen!"

Riff und Mullet von der bulgarischen Mannschaft schüttelten als Kapitäne die Hände und der gellende Pfiff, der das Spiel begann, ertönte.

Harry stieß sich so kraftvoll wie er konnte vom Boden ab und war einen Moment später schon weit über den anderen.

Er beobachtete das Spiel eine Weile von seiner Position aus um die beiden Teams einschätzen zu können. Wie Tom bereits vorausgesagt hatte, schien die Hauptschwäche der Bulgaren in ihren Jägern zu liegen, die den englischen deutlich unterlegen waren. Er sah zwar, dass der Unterschied lange nicht so himmelweit war wie bei den Iren vor drei Jahren, doch mit ein bisschen Glück musste seine Mannschaft bald in Führung gehen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er schräg hinter sich einen grünen Schleier vorbeifliegen. Er riss seinen Besen ohne lange nachzudenken herum und blickte in das raupvogelartige Gesicht Krumms. Dieser nickte ihm ernst zu und drehte dann weiter seine Runden hoch über den Torstangen. Harry nickte zurück und wandte sich endgültig der Suche nach dem Schnatz zu.

Als er gerade bei den gegnerischen Torstangen schwebte fuhr plötzlich ein brennender Schmerz in seine Stirn und seine rechte Hand fuhr automatisch hoch zu der berühmten Blitznarbe.

Von einer plötzlichen Angst gepackt ließ er seinen Blick hastig über die Menschenmenge unter ihm schweifen und versuchte den Schleier aus Schmerz von seinen Augen zu ziehen. Es waren so viele Leute in schwarzen Umhängen da, dass Harry einen Moment lang in Panik zu geraten drohte. In dem Augenblick erinnerte er sich an etwas, das Dumbledore letztes Jahr zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Todesser, Harry, wirst du nie an ihrem Aussehen erkennen. Sie sind zu machthungrig und zu organisiert um sich durch so etwas zu zeigen. Vor allem aber haben sie zu viel Angst um Stellung zu beziehen. Diese Angst macht sie stark, denn gleichzeitig wird es zu unserer Angst. Wir wissen nicht mehr, wem wir trauen können und das zerstört unsere überlebenswichtige Einigkeit. Alles, worauf du dich im Kampf verlassen kannst, sind deine Instinkte, deine nicht unbeträchtlichen Fähigkeiten, deine Freunde und das Wissen, dass du nicht für dein eigenes Wohl kämpfst, sondern einem größeren Ziel entgegen strebst. Einem Ziel, das dich stärker macht als jeden anderen!"

Harry spürte Wärme durch seine Adern fließen und konnte wieder klare Gedanken fassen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Reaktion wahrscheinlich gar nicht von Voldemort selbst kam, sondern von mehreren dunklen Mahlen auf einem Fleck.

Dumbledore würde in jedem Fall für seine Sicherheit gesorgt haben und das Ministerium hatte Dutzende von Zauberern hier. Er atmete tief durch und zwang seine Augen von den Zuschauerrängen weg und wieder auf das Spielfeld. Ein rasend schneller Klatscher brachte ihn endgültig zurück. Carl oder Colin kam in einem blauroten Wirbel an ihm vorbei geschossen und lenkte ihn haargenau auf einen gegnerischen Jäger zu.

Als Harry begann, seinen Blick über das Spielfeld schweifen zu lassen, geriet er in einen seltsamen Zustand, den er noch nie gefühlt hatte. eine Augen schienen nichts mehr klar wahrzunehmen und einen Moment fragte Harry sich, ob an dem Korrekturzauber für seine Augen irgendetwas schief gegangen war, da erkannte er leichtes goldenes Blitzen an einer der Absperrungen, das im nächsten Moment schon oben an der Werbetafel war.

Der Schnatz für professionelle Spiele war verteufelt schnell und hatte fast nichts außer sein Aussehen mit dem Hogwartsexemplar gemein. Die einzige Chance, die Sucher hatten, den Schnatz zu fangen, war , wenn er sich länger in einer Ecke aufhielt, denn dann konnte man das restliche Stück hinter ihm herjagen.

Harry wusste, dass er so kaum eine Möglichkeit hatte, den Schnatz zu fangen, denn Victor Krumm war viel erfahrener als er.

Er spürte verwundert, wie solche Gedanken von einer übermächtigen Leere weggeschwemmt wurden.

Seine Hände drückten den Besen nach unten, ohne, dass sein Verstand registrierte, was sein Körper da tat. Wie in einer Art Trance verfolgte er jede Bewegung des scheinbar langsamer werdenden Schnatzes. Der Rest des Spielfeldes verschwamm zu einem Wirbel aus Farben und einem Murmeln im Hintergrund.

Obwohl Harry nichts deutlich heraushörte, hatte er das Gefühl, alles sei plötzlich lauter geworden. Und nicht nur das! Die Farben schienen greller, die Bewegungen langsamer und seine Umgebung undeutlicher zu werden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er erneut einen Klatscher auf sich zusteuern und diesmal wich er ihm mit Leichtigkeit aus.

Dann war der Moment vorbei und alles war wieder normal. Seine Augen suchten schnell Krumms weiche Kreisbewegungen über dem Spielfeld und als er ihn noch immer dort fand atmete er unbewusst auf.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie vor der zum Glück schwachen Sonne zu schützen- und sah den Schnatz.

Er flatterte ganz nah der Ehrentribüne. Instinktiv lehnte er sich auf seinem Besen nach vorne und drückte ihn ein wenig nach oben um ihn auf eine Höhe mit der Tribüne zu bringen. Er schoss wie eine Kanonenkugel los. Krumm hatte den Schnatz inzwischen ebenfalls entdeckt und tat es Harry nach. Er war gerade am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes gewesen als Harry lospreschte und hatte jetzt Mühe, ihn einzuholen. Trotzdem war Harrys Vorsprung winzig und es würde sehr knapp werden. Harry lehnte sich tiefer über seinen Besen.

Ein kühler Luftzug an seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass er fast von einem Klatscher getroffen worden wäre.

Noch einmal holte er alles aus seinem Besen heraus. Als er nur noch wenige Meter vom Schnatz entfernt war, streckte er den rechten Arm aus und reckte ihn soweit wie möglich vor um Krumms näher kommender Linken (Harry war schon das ganze Spiel über aufgefallen, dass Krumm mit links lenkte) zuvor zu kommen.

Seine Fingerspitzen berührten den kleinen goldenen Ball schon fast als von oben aus dem Nichts ein Klatscher angesaust kam und seinen Arm mit der Wucht einer Kanonenkugel nach unten stieß. Harry hörte ein hässliches Knirschen und fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz seinen Arm hochfahren.

Als er mit der linken Hand seinen trudelnden Besen wieder ausrichtete, sah er, wie Krumm noch einmal nach vorne hechtete und den kleinen Ball mit seinen Fingern umschloss.

Ein langer gellender Pfiff ertönte und der Stadionsprecher rief das Ergebnis aus: „Zweihundertzehn zu einhundertzwanzig für Bulgarien!"

Einen Augenblick hing Harry wie betäubt in der Luft. Er war dem Schnatz schon so nah gewesen! Es hatten nur noch einige Zentimeter gefehlt. Erst der Schmerz in seinem Arm brachte ihn zur Besinnung und er landete etwas holprig neben Tony.

Der Jäger lächelte ihn mitleidig an: „Mach dir nichts draus, Kleiner. Das nächste Mal hast du ihn. Und es ist absolut keine Schande gegen einen Viktor Krum zu velieren."

Harry zwang seine Gesichtszüge zu einem Lächeln, aber es war mehr eine Grimasse.

Als er über Tonys Schulter hinweg zu der Bulgarischen Mannschaft sah, konnte er schon von Weitem die Horde Reporter sehen, die gerade zu ihnen hinüber walzte.

„Oh Gott, Tony! Bring mich hier bloß weg!", rief Harry schon nahe einer Panik.

Tony grinste nur und deutete hinter Harry: „Keine Sorge! Die da werden sie dir schon vom Hals halten. Sanitäter sind die reinsten Haie, aber für so was sind sie sehr nützlich."

Er drehte sich um und sah vier Männer in weißen Umhängen auf ihn zu rennen und ehe er sich versah schleppten sie ihn schon wieder zu den Eingängen.

Etwa eine Stunde später kam Harry aus dem Ausgang beim Sanitätstrakt geschlendert. Er war der letzte, weil alle anderen keine medizinische Versorgung nötig hatten. Sein Arm verhielt sich immer noch komisch und ab und zu konnte er ihn nicht richtig bewegen, aber er würde zu Beginn des Schuljahres einfach noch mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Er hielt seine Tasche mit dem unverletzten Arm und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Er ging gemütlich den Weg hinunter und war tief in Gedanken als sich ihm eine Gestalt in den Weg stellte. Sein Zauberstab war schneller in seiner Hand als sein Kopf überhaupt registriert hatte, was los war.

„Malfoy, du bist es!", seufzte er und steckte ihn wieder weg.

„Was willst du?"

„Ach? Bist du etwa sauer, weil du nicht den Helden spielen konntest, Potter?", fragte der blonde Slytherin grinsend.

„Geh' deine eigenen Freunde nerven. Obwohl- wenn ich mir das so überlege, du hast ja keine. Du hast nur zwei Bodyguards, die zusammen nicht mal halb soviel Hirn haben, wie du und das will schon was heißen!" Harry musste gestehen, dass er ziemlich stolz auf diese Beleidigung war.

Malfoys Gesicht wurde langsam rot vor Zorn und er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber er wurde unterbrochen. Ein Ruf ertönte hinter Harry und er drehte sich um. Hermine kam winkend auf ihn zugerannt und rief immer wieder seinen Namen. Als sie bei ihm war, warf sie ihm mit solcher Wucht beide Arme um den Hals, dass er fast umgekippt wäre. „Harry, du warst toll! Wir haben alles gesehen und wir sind so stolz auf dich!"

Er sah Ron auf Krücken hinter ihr herhumpeln, aber auch er grinste übers ganze Gesicht: „Na, du hast anscheinend mal wieder den Hauptpreis gezogen, was Kumpel? Hermine, lass' ihn los, du bringst ihn noch um!"

Harry lachte, als er Ron diese so typischen Sätze sagen hörte und sobald Hermine ihn los ließ lagen auch Ron und er sich in den Armen. Es tat unglaublich gut, seinen besten Freund wieder zu sehen.

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er ein Stück weiter hinten auch Krum und einen Jungen mit braunen Locken.

Er legte seinen beiden Freunden jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter und sie liefen den Weg hinunter. Er blickte noch einmal zurück und sah Malfoy immer noch dastehen. Er hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen einen Baum gelehnt und sah ihnen mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck nach.

Aber er wollte sich davon jetzt nicht das Glücksgefühl in seinem Magen kaputtmachen lassen. Er hatte vielleicht nicht das Spiel, aber dafür anscheinend neue Freunde gewonnen und einen seiner besten Freunde, den er fast verloren hätte wieder gewonnen.

Die Menschen, die er als seine Familie betrachtete waren endlich wieder bei ihm.

tbc

* * *

Hi, so das war das Quidditchspiel. Oliver Wood habe ich im Endeffekt doch rausgelassen, weil das hier einfach die perfekte Stelle um aufzuhören war, aber Malfoy ist wie versprochen drin.

Im nächsten Kapitel kündigt sich schon die eigentliche Story an und ich denke im übernächsten könnten wir schon fast zur Zeitreise kommen. Ich werde einfach alles ein bisschen strecken müssen, weil ich so schon nicht so schnell bin und wenn ich dann auch noch jede Einzelheit einbaue, werde ich ja nie fertig. Vielleicht wird es irgendwann mal eine überarbeitete Version der Geschichte geben, wo die ganzen Sachen drin sind, die bis jetzt so rausgefallen sind.

Übrigens werden wir im nächsten Kapitel das erste Mal Harrys Exfreundin Julia begegnen.

Na ja, ich habe viiiiieeel vor!

So, und jetzt zu den REVIEWS!

vero: Tut mir leid! Schneller ist es nicht geworden, aber dafür steuere ich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf die Zeitreise zu. Dauert nicht mehr lange. Und jetzt mit den Sommerferien habe ich ja auch genug Zeit um weiter zu schreiben.

auxia: Tja, ich bin furchtbar, ich weiß! Termindruck und so. Hab' schon Alpträume gekriegt, weil ich nichts zu Stande gebracht habe

So, dann hoffentlich bis bald!

See ya,

Aeril

1 Die Tatsache, dass er im Film diese riesigen klobigen Handschuhe anhat ignoriere ich jetzt, weil ich kaum glaube, dass die für einen Sucher besonders vorteilhaft wären.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo! 

Da bin ich schon wieder! Ging schnell, ne? Ich wünschte, ich hätte immer Ferien! Nee, nicht wirklich; ich langweilige mich im Moment ganz schön, aber zumindest habe ich endlos viel Zeit zum Schreiben. Die Leute, die das professionell machen haben ja keine Ahnung von ihrem Glück!

Die verdienen auch noch Geld damit, die ganze Zeit vorm Computer zu hocken...

und damit zum bDisclaimer/b: Nein, es gehört (zum größten Teil) nicht mir, nein, ich verdiene kein Geld damit(leider, ich könnte es gut gebrauchen! Wenn irgendwer spenden will...).

Und jetzt noch die bWerbung/b:Ich habe eine FF namens "What's left od those times hochgeladen. Sie ist keine einzelne FF sondern eine Sammlung von Missing Scenes aus dem sechsten Schuljahr (und später auch aus dem siebten, weil ich ja nicht alles hier reinschreiben kann). Bis jetzt ist nur eine online, weil die eigentliche FF, diese hier, natürlich wichtiger ist, aber immer wenn ich gerade mal Lust und nichts zu tun habe schreibe ich daran weiter. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal reinschaut!

So, und jetzt geht's weiter

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

_Der Anfang vom Ende_

Zurück im Fuchsbau vergingen seine letzten Ferien wie im Flug.

Er lernte den kleinen Jungen mit den braunen Locken kennen, der sich als Hermines kleiner Bruder Robert herausstellte und es sich anscheinend schon mit seinen kleinen elf Jahren zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, der Nachfolger der Weasley-Zwillinge zu werden. Er war entschlossen, jedes Bisschen Magie in dem Haus aufzuspüren und richtete dabei einen Haufen Ärger an. Trotzdem hatte Mrs. Weasley einen Narren an dem Kleinen gefressen und verwöhnte ihn mit allem, was sie im Laufe ihrer langen Jahre als Mutter gelernt hatte.

Viktor Krum blieb auf Bitten von Hermine und Mrs. Weasleys Einladung hin ebenfalls noch etwas im Fuchsbau, was ihre Quidditchspiele sehr viel lustiger machte, weil Harry endlich einen echten Konkurrenten hatte. Ginny war zwar auch immer nicht schlecht gewesen als Sucherin, aber sie machte als Jägerin eindeutig eine bessere Figur. Sogar Hermine spielte die meiste Zeit über mit und war erstaunlich gut, dafür, dass sie erst einmal auf einem Besen gesessen hatte. Sie gingen ein paar mal in die Winkelgasse, weil Ron und Ginny noch nicht alle ihre Schulsachen beisammen hatten und ein paar Mal waren sie bei einem nahe gelegenen See baden.

Aber alles Schöne ging irgendwann zu Ende. Viktor ging ein paar Tage vor dem Ende der Ferien zurück nach Bulgarien um nach den zwei Jahren Pause für seine Quidditchkarriere endlich mit seiner Ausbildung anzufangen. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt ein Unspeakable zu werden und Harry war sich ganz schön sicher, dass er das auch schaffen würde, denn er war mindestens so dickköpfig wie Ron.

Aber irgendwie raste die Zeit nach Viktors Abschied nur noch schneller und ehe Harry es wirklich wahrnahm, waren sie auf dem Bahngleis 9 ¾. Hermines Eltern waren hingekommen und verabschiedeten sich unter Tränen von dem kleinen Robert. Hermine hatte einen Arm um seine Schultern und versuchte immer wieder, ihre fast schon hysterische Mutter zu beruhigen. Ein gellender Pfiff tönte durch das Geschrei der Eulen und das Jaulen der Katzen.

„Hermine, komm endlich! Der Zug fährt ohne euch, wenn ihr beide nicht bald reinkommt. Keine Sorge, Mrs. Granger! Wir passen auf Rob auf!", rief Ron ungeduldig aus dem Zugfenster.

Die beiden beeilten sich, ihre Koffer die Stufen hoch zu schleppen und in ihr Abteil zu kommen. Es war ungewöhnlich voll. Ginny saß ebenfalls bei ihnen und wollte erst später zu ihren Freunden und Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen zusammen und erzählten Robert Geschichten von Hogwarts. Manchmal musste Hermine auf Rons Schoß ausweichen, denn eine ganze Menge ihrer Mitschüler schauten vorbei und es waren bei weitem nicht alle Gryffindors. Trotzdem blieben Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender und Parvati am längsten. Der siebte Jahrgang der Gryffindors und Ginny saß zusammengepfercht in einem Abteil schwatzte und wie es alle anderen in ihrem Alter auch taten. Harry fand sich ab und zu fast wie ein Beobachter von Außerhalb. Niemand, der es nicht wüsste, würde je darauf tippen, was diese Leute hier schon gesehen und getan hatten. Einmal fing er Hermines Blick auf, die anscheinend ähnlich dachte und sie tauschten ein wissendes Lächeln aus. Harry badete förmlich in dem Glück und der Sorglosigkeit, die er hier und jetzt besaß. Noch bis vor so kurzer Zeit hätte er so was nie für möglich gehalten. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke: „Sag mal, Hermine, müssten du und Ron nicht beim Vertrauensschülertreffen sein?"

Für einen Moment sah Hermine so aus, als wäre sie vom Blitz getroffen worden, dann zog sie Ron ohne ein Wort mit sich aus dem Abteil. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann brachen alle gleichzeitig in Gelächter aus.

Dean fragte, sobald er sich beruhigt hatte: „Und du, Harry? Wenn du das Abzeichen da nicht von jemandem geklaut hast, müsstest du das doch auch!"

„Nein, ich soll erst eine Stunde vor Ende der Fahrt in den vorderen Wagen kommen. Bin ja mal gespannt, wer das zweite Abzeichen gekriegt hat. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Hannah Abott, fünf Sickel", sagte Ginny.

Harry kramte eine Büchse aus seinem Koffer in der er normalerweise Bonbons aus dem Honigtopf aufbewahrte und Ginny warf ihre fünf Sickel hinein.

Die anderen Gryffindors gaben ihre Wetten ebenfalls ab und Harry wand sich an Robert: „Du kennst zwar noch nicht wirklich jemanden, aber wir haben dir ja schon ein bisschen erzählt. Willst du's versuchen?"

Er klimperte ein bisschen mit der Büchse rum.

Robert sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus und antwortete: „Eine Galleone darauf, dass es ein Slytherin ist!"

Als er die Blicke der anderen sah, erklärte er: „Wenn dieser Prof. Dumbledore wirklich so verrückt ist, wie ihr sagt, wird er das genaue Gegenteil eines Gryffindors nehmen. Ich hätte sogar auf Malfoy gewettet, aber das schien mir dann doch ein bisschen zuviel."

„Ganz der Bruder!"; stöhnte Harry. „Jetzt haben wir noch jemanden, der uns mit Zeitplänen und Formeln in verschiedenen Farben terrorisieren wird!"

Wieder lachten alle, aber Harry sah, dass einige dem kleinen Energiebündel (Robert schien absolut unfähig zu sein, auch nur fünf Minuten still zu halten)nachdenkliche Blicke zuwarfen. Alle mochten Hermine, auch wenn ihre ständige Lernerei sie nervte. Sie konnten einfach nicht anders, als sich fragen, ob Robert das, was Hermine ihm vorgemacht hatte, nachmachen konnte. Lavender kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Bei ihr schienen sofort mütterliche Instinkte hervor gekommen zu sein und sie versuchte schon die ganze Zeit, ihm einen Schokofrosch nach dem anderen zu geben.

Die Zugfahrt verging also lange mit ein paar sinnlosen Gesprächen und Witzen, bis Ron und Hermine eine Weile später ihre Köpfe wieder ins Abteil steckten.

„Leute, wir sollen weiter die Korridore kontrollieren. ‚Tschuldigung, wir müssen euch alleine lassen! Macht's Spaß, Rob?"

Robert nickte enthusiastisch, aber Hermine sagte schrill: „Ron, hör' auf, ihn so zu nennen!"

„Warum nicht? Er kann sich doch selber wehren, wenn er das will!", antwortete er verteidigend.

Sie waren zurück im Korridor und stritten sich, bevor Robert auch nur auf Rons Frage richtig hatte antworten können. Es hatte kaum eine Stunde gedauert und schon war alles wie vorher, inklusive Rons und Hermines Streits. Harry stand auf und machte die Tür wieder zu. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um, breitete die Arme aus und sagte grinsend: „Willkommen im neuen Schuljahr!"

Alle lachten und es dauerte ein bisschen ehe Dean etwas durch das Gelächter sagten konnte, das Harrys Herz bis zur Decke springen ließ: „Weißt du, Harry, diese Privatstunden mit Dumbledore sind nicht gut für dich! Du wirst ihm mit jedem Tag ähnlicher!"

Die Worte brauchten einen Moment um ihre Wirkung zu entfalten, aber dann war Dean in einer Umarmung gefangen, die Hagrids würdig war.

„Whoa, Harry, er kriegt keine Luft. Lass' ihn mal kurz los, dann kannst du ihn weiter strangulieren!", sagte Seamus scherzend.

„'Tschuldigung!", sagte Harry wurde ein bisschen rot.

„Da seht ihr es! Er hat die halbe Schule an seinen Versen, um ihm hinterher zu sabbern und er wird immer noch rot!", sagte Seamus.

Harrys Laune schien sich bei dem Thema zu verschlechtern und er grummelte: „Ach, halt doch die Klappe!"

Aber niemand schien sich daran zu halten und bald waren alle in wilde Spekulationen vertieft, wer es wohl als nächste versuchen würde und mit welchen Mitteln.

Dean erzählte gerade die für alle anderen sehr amüsante Geschichte, von dem Liebestrank, der letztes Jahr beinahe in Harrys Saft gelandet wäre und stattdessen Colin Creevey eine Woche lang an Gina Carlyles Lippen hängen ließ, da ging die Abteiltür noch mal auf und eine braunhaarige Ravenclaw stand in der Tür.

Sofort herrschte eine unheimliche, unangenehme Stille zwischen den Gryffindors, bis Dean sich räusperte und erklärte, er müsse ganz dringend mal nach einem Freund von ihm sehen und alle anderen fanden auf einmal auch eine Ausrede um Harry mit dem Mädchen allein zu lassen. Es war Harrys Ex-Freundin Julia Avis, ein Jahr unter ihnen.

Harry hustete verlegen und bedeutete ihr, sich hin zu setzen.

„Du…wie geht es dir?", fragte er steif und ärgerte sich über sein stottern.

Julia lächelte schüchtern zurück: „Gut. Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen guten Sommer gehabt!"

Sie sah ihn fragend an und Harry, ganz wild darauf, die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu lösen, nahm den losen Faden auf und erzählte ihr von dem Quidditchspiel.

„Das hört sich gut an!", sagte sie, aber sie sah ihn nicht an. Harry kannte sie zu gut um es als einfaches Unwohlsein ab zu tun.

„Du vorenthältst mir doch was!", antwortete er daher. Er war nicht wirklich sauer, aber trotzdem hatte er keinen Raum für einen Widerspruch gelassen.

„Ich- ach, Harry, du glaubst gar nicht, wie mein Sommer war! Mein- mein Bruder wurde getötet, während einer seiner ersten Missionen als Auror und Mum und Dad wollten mich fast gar nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts lassen."

Harry sah in einer seltsamen Faszination zu, wie Julia die Beine an sich zog und stumme Tränen ihre Wangen herunter liefen. Einige Momente tat er gar nichts, aber dann kam er wieder zur Besinnung. Er zog die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und der Abteiltür zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Es war ein Gefühl, das er zwar sehr gut kannte, aber das inzwischen wieder fremd geworden war. Er strich ihr mit einem glasigen Blick über die Haare, aber das Gefühl, dass dabei letztes Jahr durch seinen Magen gewandert war, war weg. Es war eine Umarmung zwischen Freunden, die für einander da waren und Harry wusste, dass es so richtig war. Trotzdem versetzte es ihm einen kleinen Stich, dass er niemanden hatte, der ihn so halten würde.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verbannte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, bis er Zeit für sie hatte und wand sich der Person zu, die ihn jetzt wirklich brauchte.

„Willst du es mir erzählen?", fragte er sanft und versuchte, es möglichst leicht und einfühlsam klingen zu lassen. Sicher, er war nicht ganz so ein Gefühlstrampel wie Ron, aber ab und zu hatte er auch Probleme mit solchen Sachen.

„Meine Eltern und ich waren in Spanien. Sie haben einen alten Freund besucht, der dort bei magischer Archäologie hilft. Etwa eine Woche nachdem wir dorthin gefahren sind, hat uns Sean einen Brief geschickt, dass er die Abschlussprüfung seiner Aurorenausbildung bestanden hatte. Wir waren so froh und sind an dem Abend Essen gegangen und haben auf ihn angestoßen. Aber meine Mutter hatte schon da Angst, mit dem Krieg und allem…"

Julia schien sich soweit beruhigt zu haben, dass sich ihre Stimme normal anhörte, aber Harry konnte hören, dass das nicht lange so bleiben würde und er nahm sie wieder in den Arm.

Etwas schwächer fuhr sie fort: „Wir waren so angespannt die nächsten Tage und er hat uns von seinen Missionen geschrieben und wie schnell jetzt immer alles gehen musste. Fast jeden Tag wurde er irgendwohin gerufen. Meistens, weil er noch so neu war, nur Aufräumarbeiten, aber manchmal hat er uns auch geschrieben, dass er schon mitkämpfen musste. Ich hatte solche Angst, als er das erste Mal davon geschrieben hat.

Es ging einige Zeit gut und ich hatte mich schon fast an den Gedanken gewöhnt, aber dann ist es passiert. Ich glaube, das war bis jetzt einer der schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens.

Wir waren beim Frühstück und mein Dad hat die Muggelzeitung gelesen. Erinnerst du dich? Er ist in der „Aufräumabteilung" und hat die ganze Zeit nach einem Leck in ihrer Arbeit gesucht. Es war so schön ruhig und entspannt an dem Tag, aber dann ist ein Zauberer hereingekommen. Er trug schwarz und hatte das Aurorenabzeichen auf der Brust. Meine Mutter hat ihr Besteck fallen gelassen und hat angefangen zu weinen, noch bevor der Mann auch nur drei Schritte in den Saal hinein getan hatte. Mein Vater- mein Gott, ich habe noch nie so einen Blick an meinem Vater gesehen. Es war, als wäre jedes bisschen Gefühl aus ihm gewichen oder als wäre er mitten am Frühstückstisch zu Stein erstarrt. Ich glaube, ich habe mich geweigert zu wissen, was passiert war. Ich habe versucht, mir selbst einzureden, dass ich noch träume und die Anspannung einfach zu viel geworden war.

Aber der Mann ist zu uns gekommen und hat Dad mit einem mitfühlenden Gesicht einen schwarzen Umschlag in die Hand gedrückt. Meine Mutter ist zusammen gebrochen und ich selbst war auch nicht weit davon weg. Ich habe noch nie soviel Schmerz gespürt und habe verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, wie er überlebt haben könnte, aber…"

Sie brach ab und Harry drückte sie noch ein wenig fester.

„Das habe ich auch getan", sagte er vorsichtig. „Hoffnung ist eine der wenigen Sachen, die uns in absoluter Dunkelheit retten können und es ist menschlich, auch in aussichtslosen Situationen an ihr festzuhalten. Ich habe genau das Selbe getan, als Sirius starb. Erst habe ich vor lauter Wut und Hilflosigkeit und Trauer Dumbledores halbes Büro demoliert und dann habe ich alles versucht, um ihn irgendwie wieder zurückzuholen, nur um am Ende herauszufinden, dass ich alles hätte verhindern können."

„Das hast du mir nie erzählt, Harry", sagte Julia.

Harry schüttelte traurig lächelnd den Kopf: „Nein, ich habe dir meistens nur erzählt, was passiert ist, aber so selten, wie ich mich gefühlt habe und wie ich mit all dem klargekommen bin. Viel zu selten! Ich habe es nie für nötig gehalten, darüber zu reden, weil es ein so schmerzvoller Teil meiner Vergangenheit ist und ich auch keinen Sinn darin gesehen habe.

Aber jetzt kann ich dir mit dem helfen, was ich erlebt habe, damit du dich vielleicht nicht genauso lange quälen musst."

Julia schüttelte resigniert den Kopf: „Auch nach allem, was du erlebt hast und was du mir davon erzählt hast, war der Krieg und V-Voldemort immer so weit weg und so unwirklich. Ich fühle mich herzlos, aber erst jetzt, wo mir selbst deswegen etwas weggenommen wurde, begreife ich, wie ernst es ist."

„Es war schon immer ernst. Schon seit Voldemort vor sechs Jahren das erste Mal versucht hat, zurückzukehren.", sagte Harry ernst.

„Erzähl' mir davon. Und diesmal, so wie du es gefühlt hast und nicht so, wie es war!"

Es war eine Bitte und keine Aufforderung; das wusste Harry, aber er kam ihr trotzdem nach. Sie redeten lange, vielleicht sogar stundenlang und Harry erzählte die Dinge so, wie er sie noch nie jemand anderem als Hermine, Ron oder Dumbledore erzählt hatte.

Sie sprachen, bis Hermine ihren Kopf vorsichtig ins Abteil steckte und Harry sagte, dass er vorne im Zug erwartet wurde um in seine Schulsprecherpflichten eingewiesen zu werden.

Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden, warf sich schnell einen seiner Umhänge um die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er stieß ganz vorne die Tür auf und blickte erstaunt auf die zwei einzigen Personen in dem Wagon. Die eine war Prof. McGonagall und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie jedes Mal mitfahren musste, aber die andere Person war weit mehr überraschend. In seiner ganzen Schuluniform stand ein blasser Junge mit braunen Haaren und einem grünen Abzeichen an der Brust nahe der Fensterreihe, grinste und nickte ihm zu: „Potter."

Harry erwiderte die steife Begrüßung: „Zabini."

Seltsamerweise war das einzige, an das er denken konnte: ‚Robert hat die Wette anscheinend gewonnen!'

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Blaise Zabini einer der weniger auffälligen Slytherins war. Er war zwar eigentlich eine auffällige Person, aber er hielt sich immer im Hintergrund, wenn Malfoy sich über ihn lustig machte und auch im Unterricht sprach er selten. Außerhalb des Unterrichts hatte er ihn vielleicht gerade dreimal reden hören und das machte ihn nervös.

„Mr. Potter, Mr.Zabini, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Ernennung zu den diesjährigen Schulsprechern. Ich hoffe, Sie sind sich der Verantwortung bewusst, die gerade in Anbetracht der augenblicklichen Lage auf Ihnen lastet."

Prof. McGonagalls scharfer Ton hatte sich über die Jahre nicht verändert und Harry fühlte sich wieder wie der kleine Erstklässler, der nachts auf dem Flur ertappt worden war.

Streng und ohne einen Kommentar zu erlauben, bevor sie nicht geendet hatte erklärte sie ihnen ihre zahlreichen Aufgaben, die unter anderem regelmäßige Treffen mit den Schulsprechern der anderen europäischen Zaubererschulen einschlossen.

Sie brauchten so lange, dass der Zug schon längst auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmead eingefahren war als sie fertig waren.

Prof. McGonagall beeilte sich, die Erstklässler zu begrüßen und Zabini und er fuhren mit der letzten Kutsche zurück zur Schule.

Harry sah aus dem Fenster und genoss den Anblick seines Zuhauses. Hogwarts war der Platz, an den er gehörte, so oft er im letzten Jahr auch daran gezweifelt haben mochte. Er war nirgendwo so glücklich wie hier!

Aber es hatten sich viele Dinge daran verändert, seit er es das erste Mal betreten hatte. Hagrids Hütte war ohne die große Armbrust davor und die riesige Axt auf dem Baumstumpf einfach nicht mehr die gleiche und Harry mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass er den ersten Freund, den er je gehabt hatte, nie mehr wieder sehen würde. Zabini schien zu erraten, woran er dachte und startete schnell eine Diskussion über Quidditch und, auch wenn Harry es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, war er dem Slytherin sehr dankbar dafür und fand seine Gesellschaft angenehm.

Als sie vor der großen Halle ankamen stand Dumbledore davor und lächelte sie großväterlich an: „Mr. Zabini, könnten Sie schon einmal reingehen und Prof. McGonagall Bescheid geben, dass ich mit Mr. Potter hier noch kurz etwas zu bereden habe."

Zabini nickte ohne viele Worte und verschwand hinter den großen Türen. Harry wand sich fragend an Dumbledore, der ihn noch strahlender anlächelte als zuvor, aber Harry entging nicht, dass er mehr Falten um die Augen hatte als noch letztes Jahr: „Wie war dein Sommer, Harry?"

„Schön, ich habe mich gut erholt!" Harry wusste nicht genau, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte, aber es hatte noch nie geholfen, die Dinge beschleunigen zu wollen, wenn es um seinen Schulleiter ging.

Das Lächeln seines Lehrers war liebevoll und warm, aber traurig: „Harry, ich hätte das hier gerne anders gemacht als vor den Türen der großen Halle, aber ich wollte es dir auch gleich geben, weil du ein Recht darauf hast und es mir sehr viel bedeutet, dass du es bekommst - und nicht nur mir!"

Dumbledore schien einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, bevor er weiter sprach: „Harry, du bist vor kurzem siebzehn geworden und für einen Zauberer ist das ein sehr wichtiges Alter. Du bist nun erwachsen und mit der Erlaubnis, jederzeit zu zaubern, wird dir die Verantwortung für deine Entscheidungen aufgeladen. Entscheidungen sind, was uns ausmachen und sie sind das, was wir an dieser Welt ändern können. Von jetzt an bist du für einen kleinen Teil der Welt und ihres Schicksals verantwortlich. Ich kann dir als Ratgeber zur Seite stehen, aber du bist ein erwachsener Mensch."

Dumbledore hob ein braunes Päckchen von der Größe eines Kopfes vom Boden auf und betrachtete es nachdenklich, ehe er sich wieder Harry zuwandte: „Das hier hat zwei der liebsten Freunde gehört, die ich in meinem langen Leben gehabt habe. Zwei Menschen, die ich bewundert, geschätzt und sogar geliebt habe: deinen Eltern. Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine besondere Art Magie ist, von der ich nichts weiß und die eure Familie umgibt oder ob es daran liegt, dass, was immer auch passiert ist, du doch nie ganz von ihnen verlassen wurdest, aber du bist genau so eine wundervolle Person geworden, wie deine Eltern es beide waren und das hier wurde mir kurz nach ihrem Tod überreicht als eines ihrer letzten Besitztümer, die man noch aus ihrem Haus bergen konnte. Es ist kein starkes magisches Artefakt, aber es wird dir hoffentlich ein Stück der Fröhlichkeit geben, die James immer in seinen Augen hatte.

Remus und ich, wir haben beide Geschenke für dich gehabt, aber wir haben auch beide oft geredet diesen Sommer und haben auch einen Wunsch an dich: Du bist nur einmal jung, Harry. Was auch immer passiert – erhalte dir die Fähigkeit zu lieben. Und sei glücklich!"

Und mit diesen Worten gab er Harry das Päckchen und, in einer Geste, die völlig untypisch für Dumbledore war, zerzauste ihm das Haar. Harry wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

Dann klatschte Dumbledore in die Hände: „Dann wollen wir die Schüler mal nicht länger warten lassen!"

Er drehte sich um und marschierte auf die großen Türen zu.

„Professor?", fragte Harry leise und Dumbledore wand sich noch einmal um. „Danke!"

Der weise Zauberer lächelte: „Jederzeit, Harry!"

* * *

Seht ihr? Jetzt ist er schon in Hogwarts und bald kommt dann die Zeitreise! Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle zufrieden mit dem Kapitel. Es ist für meine Verhältnisse extrem schnell fertig geworden und ich fürchte, darüber werde ich mich später ärgern, weil ich bestimmt irgendetwas vergessen oder übersehen oder falschgemacht habe...ich kenne mich doch!

Das nächste Kapitel dürfte wieder etwas länger dauern, weil ich jetzt zwei Wochen in den Urlaub fahre und danach wieder Schule ist. Da komme ich meistens kaum zum schreiben, aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich ganz doll bemühen werde.

**Im nächsten Kapitel:** Trainingsstunden mit Dumbledore, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Prof. Raue-Pritsche und einem Demiguise(den Namen hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht! Steht in "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind") und Dumbledores mysteriöses Geschenk!

**Zu den Reviews**

**Maggifix:** Cooler Name! Habe ich deine Frage zur Henüge beantwortet? Er hat nicht sooo viel zu tun in meiner Geschichte, aber er ist eben in meinen Kopf gehüpft und ich fand ihn süß und habe ihn aus meinem Kopf in mein Word-Programm hüpfen lassen. Ich finde er passt gut zu Hermine und wird sie bestimmt noch so einige Nerven kosten!

Harry ist nicht eng mit Krum befreundet und wird es glaube ich auch nicht. Es ist eher sowas wie ein gegenseitiger Respekt und eine gute Bekanntschaft. In der ersten Version des sechsten Kapitels gab es auch eine Szene, in der Viktor ihm sagt, dass er(Harry) das nächste Mal den Schnatz fängt. Das sagt in der Version, die ich im Endeffekt hochgeladen habe Tony, weil es so logischer war.

Und Malfoy? Seine Rolle wird größer, aber sehr viel mehr verrate ich noch nicht! Rächen? Tja, wer weiß...

**SunniNiko:** Stoff für ein Buch? rotwerd Zu freundlich, aber ich glaube, damit würde ich gegen ein paar Copyright-Gesetze verstoßen...;-)

Ja, ich war mit dir einer Meinung, dass es so besser kam. Musterschüler hin oder her: Ein Mensch kann nicht in allem immer der Beste sein! Na ja, zu den eigenen Ideen für eine Geschichte habe ich dir ja schon geschrieben. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das!

So, bis zum nächsten Mal,

See ya,

Aeril


End file.
